


Wild Heart

by daydreamwithyou



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Garvez, Inspired by 15x03, songfic kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou
Summary: In the past, when he had been in situations that threatened his life, he thought about his family, how he always told them he loved them because he knew in his job, any day could be his last, so he always made sure to have that part covered.But this time, when he saw the timer in the bomb, his thoughts went to Penelope Garcia.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Kudos: 39





	Wild Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 15x03 and inspired by the song Wild Heart by Bleachers.

Luke Alvez sat at his desk, still a little shaken up about what happened at the hospital, he was glad it was only a distraction and that the bomb hadn’t go off. But still the incident had left him thinking.

In the past, when he had been in situations that threatened his life, he thought about his family, how he always told them he loved them because he knew in his job, any day could be his last, so he always made sure to have that part covered.

But this time, when he saw the timer in the bomb, his thoughts went to Penelope Garcia, he needed to tell her everything going through his heart and mind, it didn’t matter if she didn’t reciprocate his feelings, he needed to make sure she knew. As if on cue, Penelope appeared beside his desk holding a mug.

“Hey you, newbie, I got you some hot cocoa, after everything that happened today, I think you may need a comfort drink” She offered the mug, a bright colored one, one of her own collection.

“Thank you Penelope” He smiled and accepted the hot beverage.

“How are you feeling?” She leaned on the edge of his desk.

“Well, I still feel some adrenaline going through my veins, not gonna lie” He didn’t look up to her, he didn’t want to vent his feelings in the middle of the BAU.

“I was so worried about you”

“Were you now?” He asked with a small smirk on his face”

“Of course, you were the only one there and no one knew anything, it scared me to think…” She was on the verge of tears, just like she was a few hours ago when the whole thing had happened.

“It’s all okay now, don’t worry, I’m here” He took her hand and she just nodded.

They remained silent while they both finished drinking their hot chocolate, the rest of the team bid their goodbyes but Penelope stayed with Luke. After they were done, they both walked towards the elevator when Luke decided to talk.

“Hey, I know it’s late but I’m starving, did you have dinner yet?”

“I think I better go home, but thank you” His face fell and she noticed “Although, you know what? Maybe I could have something”

“Thank you, it’s just, I… I don’t feel like being alone” He meant it. 

“Ok then, why don’t we order takeout and we eat in your place? I wouldn’t mind seeing that little sweet girl of yours”

“Ok”

He smiled and she gave him a reassuring nod, he was her friend and she felt the need to be there for him, it had been a really stressful day, going to his place made more sense than going somewhere else.

They arrived and Roxy immediately greeted them, Luke smiled at the sight of his beloved Belgian shepherd, they ordered food and talked about other stuff unrelated to the case, Penelope wanted to take that off his mind and she succeeded.

“Thank you for the invite, Luke and Roxy Alvez but I should get going” She was about to get up from the couch the three of them were sitting in but a hand on her arm stopped her from doing so.

“Penelope… Before you go, there’s something I wanted to talk about” She sensed

the nervousness in his voice.

“Okay, I am listening” She studied his face trying to figure out what was going through his mind.

“I really thought that bomb was going off and that I was gonna end up either really hurt or d-” Penelope interrupted.

“Please don’t complete that sentence”

“Well, the thing is, if anything happens to me, I would regret not being honest with you” He looked directly in her eyes and Penelope felt her heart beat faster “I’ve been keeping something to myself for the past… I’m not even sure for how long I’ve felt this way but I-”

“Felt what exactly, Luke?” She barely spoke.

“I have feelings for you, look, I actually think I am in love with you and I know you don’t feel the same way but I needed to tell you, I would hate myself if something happened and I never got the chance to tell you” She was wide eyed and speechless, never in a million years, she would have thought Luke would say these words to her.

Luke looked defeated, he had been honest and didn’t regret it but he was right, she didn’t reciprocate his feelings, he felt a knot in his stomach while she remained silent.

The next thing Luke felt was a pair of arms around him, in a second he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head in her shoulder. She felt like home, he didn’t want to let go but Penelope started to pull away much to his dismay.

Penelope looked directly into his eyes and the words that she said sent chills down his spine.

“Luke Alvez, I love you too”

_ “To think everything must die for anyone to matter, I will find a way to your wild heart.” _


End file.
